gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Playstation Home
Playstation Home is a social MMO released for free through the Playstation Network. Home allows players to create a detailed and unique avatar, and send them through a vast world inspired by numerous games and products where they can interact with their friends, watch movies or exclusive videos, or come together to launch games as a social group. Core Spaces Core Spaces are the center around which Playstation Home is made. These public zones are made for meeting up with and interacting with people from all over the game, as a general area. The Core Spaces also contain many in-game shops and mini games where items can be purchased or unlocked. They include; * The Hub- The absolute centerpoint for the Core Spaces, the Hub connects all of the other major sections of Playstation Home together on equal meeting grounds. There is a dance floor situated over a large body of water on one side, which plays random music to be danced to by the player avatars. An activity board allows players to activate and keep track of their current quests. There are also entrances to the Mall and Arcade there, and a teleporter to lead to any other Core Space. Game Spaces * Abstergo Labs- Based on the lab of Warren Vidic from the first Assassin's Creed game, the Abstergo Labs is a small, sterile white series of rooms crafted replicated perfectly from their source materials. Players can lay down on the Animus and view concept art for the first Assassin's Creed, and in Desmond's room, they can activate an Eagle Vision mini-game. In this mini game, players must track down six hidden glyphs left by Subject 16 in the Labs. Completing this allows players to enter the glyphs into Vidic's Terminal, opening a hidden passage into another space- the Assassin's Hideout. Entering this hideout rewards players with an Abstergo Armchair for their homes. In the hideout, players can interact with Sean's board, which displays concept art for Assassin's Creed II and they can sit in the Animus 2.0, which unlocks a chair shaped like the Animus for their homes. * Dead Nation- Based on the Playstation Network exclusive, Dead Nation. Players enter a safehouse designed to defend against the Zombie apocalypse. A shopping cart full of supplies works as a "commerce point" store, and sells small Zombie Companions as pets. A Zombie Practice Range is playable, allowing players to score points by shooting cut-outs of Zombies. Scoring high enough will unlock decorative statues of zombies from the game for your home. Players can also launch Dead Nation from the stairs inside the safehouse, assuming they own the game already. * Journey- Based on the Playstation Network exclusive hit, Journey, players are transformed into the mute, cloaked main characters of the game and dropped into the vast desert. Like the game of origin, players are incapable of directly communicating with each other- the text box disappears, as does the usernames of all the players. Players can unlock the floating companion from the game for entering the space, and a special decoration for their homes by completing it. Category:Games Category:Playstation Category:Playstation 3 Releases